Don't Get Attached
by Dragonling743
Summary: Claudia's having trouble with her inventions again, and Leena gives her the perfect opportunity to take a break. Cleena, passing B&W. Some making out. T rating just to be safe.


A/N I know I have like three other fics going, but I was facing writers block, and thought I would pull out this little short to try and reconnect. I promise, I will get back to the others as soon as I finish this up.

_Don't get attached._

Claudia Donovan was hunched over the round table in the dining room again, sheets of paper scattered everywhere. "Damn it, just work already!" She exclaimed at a small device in front of her, all wires and pipes, it looked like some kind of mix between a tesla, and a farnsworth. Claudia slammed her hands down on the table again, causing her tools to jump.

The redhead put her head in her hands, breathing hard.

She jumped when a pair of hands gently started working her shoulders, "Shhh, just relax for a moment." I whispered, trying to deal with the tension in her body to ease the frustration coloring her naturally verdant aura. _Please let me stay here forever._ I thought.

"Leena, what?" She mumbled, relaxing her stiff shoulders, and slumping on folded arms, crumpling quite a few of the blueprints.

I couldn't stifle a smile, "You looked like you needed a break." I slid my hands down the center of her back, thumbs working the muscle groups near her spine.

Claudia giggled a bit, "That tickles." The information wasn't really news since Claudia's squirms knocked more and more things off the table.

"Maybe you should move to the couch so your little project doesn't get destroyed." I grinned broadly, _So silly you'd think she was twelve, not a wonderful twenty-five_.

She rose gracefully, I swear she was a dancer in another life. Her gait was another story. She walked like she had a forty pound backpack. I sat Claudia down by the armrest, and standing behind her I went back to work, soothing the tension of the day.

"Mmmn.. Frak that feels amazing. You are a magician Leena." Claudia sighed, I could almost hear her eyes closing in contentment.

"Not magic, I just practice a lot." I leaned down so she would hear my words. I didn't want to mess with her calm state. My hands caressed her neck, stretching her head from side to side. _I don't want to stop._

Claudia hummed her appreciation, the sound reverberating through her neck. I pulled my hands back from the pleasant sensation. _I shouldn't get carried away._ Instead I ran my fingers through her hair, unable to resist the silky tresses.

"Thanks Leena." Claudia mumbled, leaning back against my hand in her hair, "I needed that."

"I know." I teased. I placed one small kiss on the back of her head, I had wanted to kiss this woman ever since she had come to the warehouse. _Never get attached. That's what Mrs. Frederics always said, Artie, the regents, all of them. But Claudia; She's different._

"Take a seat." Claudia patted the couch next to her, smiling up at me. I nodded, averting my eyes from her v-neck t-shirt. I came around the couch, and sat down near her, but with enough room so i could breathe properly. _Don't get attached._ The voice rang out in my mind.

Claudia, oh the sweet girl, I jumped when she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against my shoulders. "How do you do that?" She wondered in my ear.

"Do wh-what?" I stammered.

"You're always so calm and stuff. You just walk in and I feel better. Like a little kid's blankie."

_Oh God, I'm blushing. Way to go, why not scream that you have a crush? thank heavens she isn't looking._ "So you're saying I'm your safety blanket?" It came out less like teasing, my voice was breathless.

"You okay?" She asks quietly, eyes closed as she snuggled so close her nose brushed my neck, and I felt her chest press against my side.

_Breathe Leena. It won't help if you pass out._ "I'm fine Claudia." I replied, trying my best to breathe quietly when Claud's finger started to trace a pattern on my leg.

"You just seem.. I dunno, tense or whatever." Her lips brushed my shoulder. _Claudia, what are you doing? Are you trying to drive me insane? I have to get out of here._

"Yeah, I still have to make up dinner before the others get back." I rose, and stalked into the kitchen. Shoulders tense I started on dinner, throwing things together loudly. I paused, hands braced on the counter, trying to remember the recipe, still scatterbrained from Claudia's innocent, but all too tempting actions.

"Leena?" Claudia was watching me from the entrance to the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Claudia." I made me voice overly cheerful, getting to work on a recipe I only half remembered.

"Really? Cus I don't remember you using bbq sauce the last time you made chicken casserole." She waved the jar.

"Oh, well I musta grabbed that by mistake." I went to take it from her and she put it behind her back.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Claudia." I snapped. She looked hurt by my tone. I sighed, putting my fingers to my temples, "Nothing is wrong." I repeated with less vehemence.

Claudia took my hands from my head, and replaced them with her own long delicate fingers, simply made for tinkering and typing. She massaged my temples for me, her face sad. "I'm sorry Claud." I sighed, closing my eyes. _Don't get attached. _

Claudia's lips touched my cheek, "No prob, I just wish you would talk to me." It took me by surprise, I blushed and couldn't remove my gaze from her lips.

"I-.." I looked down. _Leena. Do not get attached._

Claudia lifted my chin, looking me square in the eye, "You what?"

_Don't- Oh shut up._ I tugged Claudia by the back of her neck, and pressed my lips to hers. I let out a sigh of contentment. That chaste kiss was more than anything I had let myself hope for. _Time to face the music as Claudia would say._

I pulled back first, looking down, "I have trouble thinking when you're that close." I whispered, blushing at the admission.

"Well if that's all." She said it like it was nothing. My head jerked up, and she was grinning, grinning like I hadn't seen since she'd hacked the Secret Service. It was then that I noticed Claudia's hand at my waist, resting so comfortably, it felt like heaven.

"Are you saying you f-feel the s-same?" _I haven't stuttered for years, why did it have to be now?_

Claudia brought our hips flush, and kissed me. I leaned into it, pushing her backwards against the cupboards. I wrapped my arms around the thin, lovely woman. _She's so different from the first time I met her. So much more confident, and self-assured; Why did I ever think to wait for this?_

"I'm saying I love you Leena." Claudia replied, her words bringing a flood of warmth racing through my veins.

I clutched her close to me, and whispered, "I love you too Claudia."

"I know." Claudia teased, using my words from earlier, "I was hoping you would act on it yourself."

"I'm-" I looked down, "I'm not supposed to get attached. It's my job to take care of the BnB, not the agents."

"Well I'm not really an agent, am I?" Claudia's tongue left a wet trail down my neck, and her lips pressed to the same spot on my shoulder. "I'm not asking for anything Leena, except the truth."

"The truth is, I don't care about the rules when it comes to you." I replied breathlessly, tangling my hand in her hair instinctively.

"Good. Because the rules can go screw themselves." Claudia said, her fingers creeping up under the hem of my shirt, stroking my back.

The door slammed, and we both jumped, ripped out of our little world where only the other woman existed. _Please don't be-_ "Hey! Anybody home?!" Pete yelled. _-Pete. The rest won't be far behind I guess._

"Frak." Claudia mumbles, "We're going to talk tonight." She promises.

I blushed, and nodded, _When did she get so confident? _I went back to cooking up the casserole,

"Dinner will be done in about an hour." I came out of the kitchen wiping my hands on my apron to see Myka, H.G. and Pete all sprawled across the couch, and Claudia curled up in my favorite spot on the loveseat with her laptop.

"Thanks Leena." Pete grinned, "It's here or that taco place again, and I won't survive another hot sauce competition with H.G."

"The solution Pete, would be to decline the challenge." Helena teased him, her arms wrapped tightly around Myka's waist.

"Not on your life old lady." Pete stuck his tongue out, "I don't chicken out."

I shook my head, and sat next to Claud who shifted to make me more comfortable, "What are you doing?" I asked quietly, leaving the others to their movie, and arguments.

"Nothing." Claud said, closing her laptop before I could see anything. Her aura just oozed happiness, and anticipation as she put the computer away, and took my hand surreptitiously.

We remained like that for the rest of the evening, chatting about our day, watching the movie, and holding hands where the others couldn't see unless they looked for it. Finally around eleven people started filing off to bed. Pete thumping up the stairs, and Helena leading the half-asleep Myka up to their room.

_Now what? At least I'm not the only one who feels a little awkward._ Claudia played with my fingers, "Thank you or the massage Leena, I totally needed it."

"What?" I'd forgotten.

"Goober." She replied, kissing my cheek.

I blushed, and looked down tongue-tied. _Say something. Anything._ "Anytime Claudia." I mumbled.

"Really?" She grinned, a twinkle in her eye, "Cus I wouldn't say no to another one." She watched my eye-rolling reaction, and hauled me up, tugging me up the stairs, "C'mon, you said anytime. I'm holding you to it like pruitt used to do it."

Claudia and I tiptoed past the other doors to my room which was better sound-proofed than all the others. Then she flopped face first on the foot of my bed and declared, "I am ready for my close up madam director."

"You are something else." I decided, sitting next to her, and tweaking a knot playfully.

"Ow, hey, none of that Missy." Claudia grumbled.

"Really Claud? I think we need to talk about earlier."

"I know, but I figured since you always like to be doing something you could fix the zany mess that is my back."

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for the sober attitude to come back. "Alright." The redhead groaned, sitting up, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I-" _Wait, she was asking me? Damnit, where to start? I've had a crush on you since I decided you weren't a psychopath? Yeah, this will be easy as pie._ "How about, how long have you felt this way about.. us?"

Claud smiled, "About since Steve died. I mean, I got him back and everything, but what can I say? I like a woman who can lose it all, and still be strong enough to tell me it's going to be okay. We both knew it was a lie, but you still said it. And things just kinda happened from there; And you Leena? How long have you wanted a piece of this?" She gestured up and down her torso, drawing my eyes over her breasts, and toned stomach.

I looked back up in her eyes, "I've thought of you as my friend, my best friend since we made up after- after MacPherson. After that it wasn't hard to fall for you Claudia."

The teasing dropped from her eyes, and she cupped my cheek in her hand, "It's good to know I'm not the only one who got attached." With that she kissed me, and the night continued perfectly from there.


End file.
